


Untitled

by lahela



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hookfire - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahela/pseuds/lahela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hookfire drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 6.30.2013 (9:21pm)

The creaking of the floor boards alert Killian. This was the umpteenth night in a row that Bae gets out of bed after midnight.

The first time it happened, Killian assumed the boy just wanted to relieve himself so he doesn’t make a fuss and goes back to sleep. But when it happened again the following night and more nights after that, with Bae not coming back until daybreak, that’s when Killian started to worry.

One day, in an attempt to broach the topic, Killian asked Bae how he had been sleeping lately, but the boy just smiles and says “like a baby,” even if he obviously looked like he could use more sleep.

 _Well that’s not quite accurate, is it?_  Killian thinks.

When more sneaking-out occurred, Killian started to get suspicious. It wasn’t like Bae at all to be hiding anything from him. What could he be up to? Realizing that Bae won’t be the one volunteering the answers, Killian takes it upon himself to find out.

And so, the moment Bae was out the door, he too slips out of bed and follows the boy.  

The cold was biting at this time of the morning, making Killian regret that he left his coat and realize how even more ridiculous an idea it was for Bae to stay out too long on deck.

_What could he be doing out here that was so important for him to endure this cold?_

His worry only fuels his curiosity.

In a matter of minutes, Killian locates Bae; a faint light from an oil lamp on the quarter deck guided him to the boy.

He made his way silently.

Slowly, as his vision adjusted to the darkness, he finds Bae hunched over at one corner. The faint light illuminating his face showed that his brows were furrowed in concentration.

“Bae?” Killian gently calls.

Startled, the boy almost topples the lamp beside him but he grabs it just in time before it falls. In his hand, he balls a big cloth and hides it behind him.

“Killian,” he says, clearly sounding surprised, “why are you awake?”

Killian intended to reply to the question but it’s the garment that catches his attention. “Is… Is that my coat that you have there?”

Even in the dark where Killian couldn’t see the blush creeping on Bae’s face, he could tell from the boy’s body language that he was embarrassed he was caught.

“Yes,” he replies sheepishly.

But what would Bae want with his coat _?_  Killian thinks. It’s an old tattered thing, he couldn’t have any interest in it. The only reason he would take it without his permission is if—

A thought dawns on the captain and as he looks back down at Bae’s feet, a small sewing box and spools of thread confirm it. “Bae…” he says a he felt his heart melt, “you were sewing here all this time.”

Bae gives a shy smile. “I didn’t say anything because I wanted to surprise you. But, I guess, you know now.”

Can this boy be anymore lovable?

The sea may have made Killian a tough pirate but its Bae who always knew how to break his stern façade. At Bae’s words, all Killian could think of was to hug the boy senseless, and he did. He crosses the distance between them in seconds then pulls the young man in his arms.

“You silly lad.”

Bae didn’t protest and just smiled in the embrace. He may have failed at surprising Killian but he got what he wanted - a big, warm hug. And he liked it best in the whole world.

“I am still surprised,” Killian says.

Bae chuckles. “You thought I was doing something sneaky, weren’t you?” he chides, giving the taller man a quizzical look.

Killian guffaws in admission and kisses the tip of Bae’s nose which the boy wrinkled in return. He squeezes Bae’s shoulders with his hands as he loosened the embrace.

“Thank you. I am sure it will be as good as new,” Killian says looking at the coat bundled in Bae’s arms.

Bae grins proudly back at Killian. “You bet.” And for that, he got another big embrace from the captain.

#end


End file.
